


Of Flowers and Princesses

by Hakuryuukun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryuukun/pseuds/Hakuryuukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, I saw a fanart featuring Hakuei placing a flower in Kougyoku’s hair. I can’t remember who, what, and when, but here’s another fluffy story based on that. Story takes place after Kougyoku returns from Balbadd. Hakuei just happened to be home briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Princesses

The Eight Imperial Princess of Kou, Ren Kougyoku, sat solemnly in her usual spot within the royal gardens. The usual spot, was nothing more than a vast grassy field adorned with scattered patches of flowers, but in her eyes it was the one place where she was free from the shackles of burden that came with being a princess.

 _A failed princess at that_.

She could not marry into the Saluja family as her father furiously demanded. Marriage was the easiest way to ensure that the Empire had some sort stronghold in Balbadd. All Kougyoku had to was wear some frilly dress and announce vows that she would have forgotten the instant it was over. A small part of her was still rejoicing over the fact that she did not have to wed that scheming pig and yet..

 _Much to his Highness' pleasure, all of my sisters were able to successfully marry powerful foreign leaders, so why am I still here?_ She pondered, bitterly, slender fingers plucking the remaining petals off a flower in her grip.

“Lady Kougyoku,” what seemed like a distant voice called out to her. “Are you still in here? Your retainers told me that I would be able to find you here.”

Kougyoku immediately recognized that voice belonging to a woman. _That woman_. The one that always caused her insides to bubble up with some of the most unpleasant feelings she has ever endured. 

_That Ren Hakuei_.

Cautiously, the eight princess' head shifted towards the source of the noise. The first princess, who spotted her figure among the green, strolled towards her with a grace that Kougyoku knew she could never imitate. As always, the beauty that was her porcelain doll-like face, long hair as black as midnight, and alluringly bright blue eyes put everything in her vicinity to shame. Kougyoku included. 

Mentally cursing the forced formalities that came with being so low ranked on her part, Kougyoku stood up in a flash and gave the approaching woman a low bow. 

“It is an honor to be in your presence Lady Hakuei,” Kougyoku said, giving her what she hoped to Solomon was a sweet smile rather than the grimace that took great effort to suppress. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually,” Hakuei began, returning her smile with one of her own. “I just wanted to talk to you about what happened in Balbadd.”

 _Oh you evil woman_ , Kougyoku mulled viciously, _did you come all the way here to rub that fiasco in my face?_

“By the way,” came Hakuei’s voice, bringing Kougyoku back to her hellish reality. “No need to be so formal with me cousin. We’re all alone now and I won’t tell. I promise,” she added with a wink.

Hakuei plopped herself onto the ground and patted the free space next to her as an invitation to Kougyoku to sit down with her.

The younger princess arched her brow with uncertainty, however she knew better than to disobey the words of those most superior to her. She reluctantly settled down next to the older princess, shuddering with displeasure realizing how close she was to her.

“What is it about Balbadd that you wanted to discuss with me about La - cousin?”

“I’m very sorry,” Hakuei replied somewhat mournfully. 

“S-sorry?”

“You are so young. So inexperienced. It must have been a very tough ordeal for you. It should have been me on that Balbadd bound ship to marry the King, but my duties as a general come first in this family. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

 _Why are you the one apologizing when I’m the one who sabotaged everything? I don’t understand this woman_ , thought a beyond puzzled Kougyoku.

“Cousin…? You have nothing to apologize for. You were just fulfilling duties. All my sisters were sent away to be married for political gain so it’s only natural that I follow in their footsteps. I should even be honored that someone of such a low birth as myself was even considered fit enough to be someone’s bride.”

“You are wrong.”

“S-sorry?” Kougyoku stuttered once more.

“About the last part. Kougyoku, you are so much different than they are. You have potential. You’re a dungeon conqueror after all. You were chosen as a king candidate even considering your ‘low birth’. Try having some pride in yourself dear cousin.” 

_No, no, no you’re doing this all wrong! You’re suppose to make me loath even more than before!!_ screamed Kougyoku internally, clutching the sleeve of her robe.

But it was too late. A blush was already forming on her face which she, without delay, hid behind her massive sleeves. 

“You are much too kind cousin. Thank you.”

Now that her little speech was over, Kougyoku expected Hakuei to take her leave, but naturally things were not simple for this unfortunate princess. 

“Cousin...have I done something to make you dislike me?”

“S-sorry?” Kougyoku cried a third time.

“You always seem rather..uneasy in my presence. Have I ever offended you in some way that I’m not aware of?”

“N-no! Don’t be ridic - I’m just...you did nothing wrong,” came Kougyoku’s jumbled answer. 

“If that’s the case...then”

Suddenly, Hakuei maneuvered closer to the nervous wreck that was her cousin. So much so that their shoulders were touching. 

Before another malicious thought could run across Kougyoku’s mind, Hakuei spoke, flashing her another brilliant smile. 

“We, as the last remaining princesses here, should look out for each other more. I know that there’s not much I can do for you while I’m away, but during my moments of respite, you’re always welcomed into my room when you’re troubled. Or, if you just want to have a little “girl talk” ok?”

 _This woman. This woman...wasn’t actually half bad._

Truth be told, Kougyoku did not have an ounce of hatred towards her. In fact, she was surprisingly grateful for the kindness that Hakuei has always shown her from the moment she arrived. It was rather the fault of the green eyed monster that never failed to seize control of her whenever Hakuei was nearby. 

“Ok, cousin. I will remember that,” Kougyoku replied meekly, face still well hidden behind her sleeves.

“By the way...has anyone ever told you that you have the most adorable hairstyle? I must say, that I always been a bit envious of how well it suits you. It reminds me of the ears that belong to a bunny; cute and innocent. Just like you.

“Here. Allow me to complete the image,” Hakuei added, plucking a nearby flower from the ground and placing it behind Kougyoku’s ear. 

Sure Hakuei was only referring to her hairstyle, but Kougyoku couldn’t help but to revel in her comments nonetheless.

 _Envious? Miss. Worldly envious of someone like? Hah!_ Kougyoku thought, fighting the urge to extract her face from behind her sleeves to hold her head up in pride. She concluded that this time around she’ll take a more humble approach. 

“S-shall I do the same to you cousin? T-the color of these flowers would go g-great with your hair!”

“If you want, go right on ahead.”

“A-alright!” 

Kougyoku then delicately - well, as delicately as one could when their arm refused to stop shaking - placed a flower behind the ear of her cousin. 

“P-perfect!” 

_How can one person stammer so much_ , she hissed to herself. 

“Thank you cousin,” said Hakuei exposing another dazzling smile. 

“You’re very welcome. I...look forward to the day where I can stop by your room for ‘girl talk’.”

“Really?” Hakuei remarked surprisingly.

Kougyoku was unsure of what possessed her to utter those words, but this was far different from her usual brown-nosing responses. This time, she actually meant it.

She grinned. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know 2 fluffy fics in a row. Expect something different in the future.


End file.
